


Twinkling Regrets

by LizzardLady



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Gen, One-Shot, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzardLady/pseuds/LizzardLady
Summary: City lights and blurry nights; one and the same for Feng Min, even when the stars disappeared.





	Twinkling Regrets

Glasses clinking, pool balls knocking, the low hum of conversation; Feng Min could feel it getting to her. It had been a particularly bad day for her, with her old fans coming at her like hungry wolves for every little mistake she made. She felt a breath laugh escape her lungs; it was amusing to see how low she had stooped, beer in hand as she seethed over her own problems. Her already bitter mood only got worse at the thought, and she eagerly took a long drink from her glass. Anything to just _forget_. Drinking had become a known problem for her, and while she’d love to give it up, it just felt so damn _good_ to waste away and give into the dreamless sleep she often had after getting blitzed.

Oily eyes glanced up from the intoxicating drink—she’d been watching the ice shift—to meet the pale gaze of a man who’d spoken to her. Whatever he’d actually said was lost to her; everything was starting to feel fuzzy, and she hadn’t been listening for anything in particular. He took a seat next to her, motioning for the bartender to get him another drink. Feng Min could care less about what he did; her attention was already back on the poison in her hand, pouring it down her throat.

The man seemed intent on talking with her, or perhaps just to her. He rambled on and on about silly things, throwing around jokes and simple, mediocre stories. There were a few times when he hit on her, saying she was gorgeous, complimenting her body. Eventually, she really looked at him, curious to find out his obvious ulterior motives. If she focused hard enough, she could see through her drunk haze, see the hungry way he eyed her, periwinkle gaze raking over her. It was obvious what he wanted; she expected it, it was what they always pushed for. Oftentimes she’d enter the bar alone and leave with someone else, and she was okay with that. It’s not like they knew who she was, or how terrible of a person she could be. They would never know, since they were always one night stands.

Feng Min sat and listened to his insignificant chatter for as long as he’d offer it, downing the rest of her beer in one gulp. She was grateful when he took her hand, grateful when he spoke low and sensual into her ear. Forgetting was always easier when you had a distraction, even if the distraction wasn’t always the best for her. _Just one night_ , she'd tell herself, and it always was. But that didn't stop her from going back to those rundown, godforsaken pubs, from letting strangers coax her into following them back to their shitty, messy apartments. Even if she'd wanted to stop it, she didn't know if she'd be able to; she was far too gone to turn back now.

Mystery man did end up tugging Feng Min along with him, but that wasn't a shock to her. It was a quiet walk to wherever he'd end up taking her—she awaited the day someone took her to a dark alleyway and drugged her—but she didn't mind that. In fact, she preferred it that way, with his insistent conversation dimmed to a halt. Sure, it gave her a reason to think, but she was never much of a conversationalist in the first place. Listening often ended with her zoned out, anyway. At this point, she was so out of it that if he _did_ say anything to her, she'd miss it completely. 

Her obsidian eyes drifted upwards, eyeing the sky with an almost childlike curiosity. Strangely, the stars had seemed to have gotten snatched out of the sky, their playful twinkling stolen away. That would be normal in the city, except for the fact that the sky seemed devoid of any clouds; it was almost disturbing to look at, like staring into the abyss. She only realized she'd stopped walking after the sound of the other's footsteps had faded, and when she looked back at the lamp-lit street, he was completely gone.

Eerie, grey fog rolled out in front of her; no, all around her. She was surrounded by the mist as it grew thicker and more urgent—it’s as if it were pushing her, forcing her to do something unknown. The first thought that had crossed her mind was that she'd passed out; it wouldn't be the first time she'd blacked out from drinking too much. Usually, though, her sleep was empty when she drank, and this was anything but. She called out to no one particular—to anyone that would listen. Faintly, she heard herself, but not like she normally would. It was as if she was listening to herself from the opposite end of a tunnel, receiving the echo instead of hearing herself directly. Disorienting, is what it was, and in an attempt to hear her voice clearly, she yelled louder.

At this point, she was looking up at the star-less sky, hoping for anything to save her from a never-ending Nightmare.


End file.
